1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method. Especially, the invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method, which can charge a plurality of data processing apparatus by priorities.
2. Related Art
A battery charging apparatus which charges both an internal battery pack included in a handy terminal and a removable battery pack has been proposed. The battery charging apparatus charges the internal battery pack prior to the removable battery pack. While the internal battery pack included in the handy terminal is being charged, even if the removable battery pack is connected to the battery charging apparatus, the battery charging apparatus continues to charge the internal battery pack. While the removable battery pack is being charged, however, if the internal battery pack included in the handy terminal is connected to the battery charging apparatus, the battery charging apparatus stops to charge the removable battery pack and starts to charge the internal battery pack. Such battery charging apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-134817. There is also proposed a battery charge control method which includes comparing the voltages of an internal battery of an electric device and an adapter, and charging the internal battery of the electric device when the difference between the voltages is smaller than predetermined, or charging a removable battery when the difference between the voltages is larger than predetermined as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-348763.
Another digital camera is proposed, which has the first display means functioning as a viewfinder used while capturing an image, and the second display means for operating as a display monitor used for reproducing the captured image, being removable from the camera, and also called an external display monitor. The first display means and the external display monitor display different contents. Further, an electronic camera has been disclosed. In the electronic camera, a user of the camera can compare the captured images displayed on both the first display means and the external display monitor to choose better image. The user can also check easily how the captured image is adjusted and corrected as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-266381.
According to the above-described conventional art, only the internal battery pack included in the handy terminal and the removable battery pack used for the handy terminal are charged. Additionally, only the battery charge control method by which the electric device and the battery thereof are charged is disclosed.
Further, the user can check the captured images with both the first display means, which are included in the digital camera, and the external display monitor, but the user may want to check the captured image with a larger size display section. After the captured image is transferred to another storage media from the digital camera, the user cannot see the captured image on the digital camera. When the digital camera is connected to the external display device such as a television monitor to see the captured images displayed on the external display device, the user has to operate the digital camera connected to the external display area to display the captured images on the external display area. The user, therefore, cannot view the captured images displayed on the external display area sufficiently. The above-described conventional art is silent with respect to batteries which is required for driving the digital camera and the external display device.